Realization
by Lord Ravenwood
Summary: AU Faberry Oneshot. Quinn finally realizes her obsession with Rachel was not out of anger. A funny romantic oneshot. Featuring extremely RepressedQuinn.


**AN: An attempt at a more laugh filled borderline crack romance oneshot about Faberry. First time trying something like this so if anyone has wise words of wisedom, let me know.**

 **No beta'd. So pardon any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

For Quinn Fabray it was a grand moment that made her realize _everything_. It was if God himself had gotten bored watching her life and decided to press the fast forward button. Which equaled to him stepping down and smacking the back of her head.

It was a completely normal day for the young Junior. Quinn had woken up early like she always did, dressed in her practice Cheerio uniform and drove to the morning practice. Quinn wondered sometimes if Sue knew that they were a Cheerleading Team and not some paramilitary group.

With the amount of sprints, bleachers and other completely random things they had to do, Quinn was finding that she was actually _enjoying_ those practices. There was always something that made her feel alive when she felt the extreme burning feeling her lungs.

With Brittany and Santana on either side of her, the three marched down the main hallway. It was time for her _favorite_ part of her day.

There was something about Rachel Berry that made her just want to scream at her. From the way she spoke, how she dressed, her over the top loud voice, her arrogance. The list went on and on. Rachel Berry was simply one of those people you meet in your life that just makes you go flush all over with anger.

Yes, anger.

Quinn already started to move away from the two other Cheerios as they neared Rachel's locker. Quinn didn't miss the roll of Santana eyes as the blonde acted like a dog to a bone. Santana just didn't understand. Rachel was the very bane of Quinn's being. It was the same everyday; once in the morning, always around or during lunch time, and then she'd try to throw one during Glee Club if she could think of anything witty enough to say.

Her right hand flew out to slam shut the girl's locker with a rather touch of the dramatics. With a evil smirk on her features, there was something she always enjoyed about the sight of Rachel's eyes going wide at the sight of her.

Moreso on days like these where Quinn could still feel the burning in her lungs and soreness in her legs. Quinn just felt like she had to put Rachel in her place.

Hazel eyes moving downwards, something _odd_ happened. There was the usual blouse, but there was no ugly little sweater on her this time. Going further south, there was still the usual miniskirt, but this time her legs were not covered with knee high socks.

"Jesus Berry, are you trying that hard for my boyfriend now?" Quinn finally found her words. Almost physically shaking her head, it was almost as if she just _checked out_ Rachel Berry.

Rachel's cheeks blushed red and looked down. Quinn had her now, moving slightly closer now, "Listen Treasure Trails, I honestly don't fucking know how many times I have to tell you. But I'll spell this out real slow. You are never ever getting him."

Quinn had pushed Rachel up against the lockers now, it was a part of the whole 'I am better you' card Quinn always played.

Rachel just looked up at her with her eyes half shut. Her mouth slightly parted with her arms crushing her books to her chest. Quinn had to respect Rachel's way of keeping in her anger. God knows that Quinn would of smacked Rachel ages ago if the situation was switched. She could even see the how flushed red Rachel's body was becoming from the obvious anger.

God, it made Quinn feel even better knowing that Rachel would never lift a finger against her, "Not going to talk now, RuPaul? Thank Christ for small things. You must love the sound of your own voice drowning on and on and on."

Quinn had moved closer now, her right hand going to cup Rachel's jaw harshly so the two could hold each other eyes. This was also a part of the act, Quinn had to make the eye dominance to or her morning wouldn't be completed.

"You feel me, Midget?" Quinn finally hissed out, her fingers digging into the flesh of Rachel's jaw.

"Y..yes, Quinn." Rachel finally got out. Quinn noticed that Rachel's hands were digging into the material of her textbooks. Rachel almost looked pain that just pushed Quinn further. Rachel's breath ragged and her eyes still half shut. She really had to respect Rachel's self control over her anger.

Quinn _craved_ for Rachel to try and attack her. Then she could really put her into her place.

"Perfect. And put some fucking pants on. Your legs are distracting." Quinn added as she dropped her grip and went to leave.

Completely missing the burning look Rachel shot at the back of her skull.

* * *

There was something different about the day Quinn finally decided through the middle of second period. Something just wasn't sitting right in her stomach, she seemed hyper aware to her clothes brushing against her body. Her fingers curling around the edge of her desk with some silent need.

"Q, what is up with you? You're gripping the edge of your desk like my Great Uncle during his war stories." Santana whispered next to her, both of them now ignoring their history lecture.

"Nothing, something just feels odd about today. Berry dressed herself up like a street girl to get Finn attention. It's just making me _angry_." Quinn whispered back, leaning back and over in her chair so the two girls could whisper properly.

"Jesus Christ, Quinn. Your obsession with her has been and still is weird. We all stopped making fun of her last year." Santana rolled her eyes at the Head Cheerio.

"Santana, you don't understand, she's not wearing socks today." Quinn, to prove her point, had grabbed Santana's arm and stared into the girl's eyes.

Santana blinked once before blurting out laughing. So hard that a silence filled the room, which only seemed to make the girl laugh harder as she fell out of her chair, "Holy fuck, Q."

* * *

After her class with Santana the girl's words were starting to reflect on her. Quinn wasn't _obsessed_ with Rachel. That would be weird. Like most kids in Lima, they had all grown up with each other through their school career. Rachel Berry was always loud and annoying from the very first day of First Grade.

The blonde stabbed her fork into her chicken salad, listening to the other Cheerios and football players talk around her at their lunch table. Quinn's eyes were focused else well. On the far end of the lunch hall sat Rachel with the other Glee Club kids that weren't either a Cheero or the football team.

And then _it_ fucking happened.

Rachel was smiling at some joke Kurt had say. One of those half smiles that tugged upwards. Brown eyes dancing with some unknown emotion, Quinn's hazel eyes met them, a warm feeling starting to spread through her body. Her stomach tightening with butterflies, her heart beating faster.

It was like a sudden jolt, so much that her hands actually smacked downwards onto the lunch table. Everyone else at the table staring at the Head Cheerio as her mind was racing.

It was all making sense now. That warm rushing feeling that Quinn always got when seeing Rachel, something the blonde thought was just a strong anger. The way Quinn _always_ needed to have Rachel attention when they were close, the over the top closeness when she ranted at her. The way how those short skirts set her on fire.

Quinn was fucking _gay._

That wasn't anger she was feeling, it was a burning attraction. The flushness and need to always be close to Rachel. By God that smile made her heart beat faster and faster. She wanted that smile to be directed at her, always.

Quinn didn't come out of her haze until Santana gently touched her shoulder, "Q, you're staring at Berry like you're about to kill her."

The rest of the table had gone back to their side conversations, not seeing Quinn turning and staring at Santana, "It all makes sense now."

Santana raised a brow, "What?"

"I am fucking _gay_.For Rachel Berry." Quinn whispered the last part.

Though if Quinn wished to not attract attention to the sudden realization Santana stared at her for a few passing moments before falling out of her seat a second time today in laughter. Laughing so hard in fact that Santana was now gasping for air as she rolled around on the ground.

The blonde Head Cheerio just huffed and grabbed her bag. Leaving the table in a huff, mumbling to herself.

* * *

Two things had become clear in Quinn's mind; she was attracted to Rachel Berry of all people. The second being that she had spent the past years of their school career making fun of the girl. Even now after the rest of the school had seemed to finally just grown up and moved on to more important things.

Like college and AP classes.

Quinn still chased after Rachel beating the girl over the head with the extremely over used nicknames and jokes.

And now in perfect hindsight, Quinn actually understood why she was like that. Much like a 9 year old showing their feelings for their crush, onkin to pulling their simply didn't know how to respond to her feelings and went the pulling the hair route.

It could of been in part due to her upbringing. While her parents never crossed her as overly hateful people, their Church Preacher sure was.

Quinn couldn't just keep on limping along in silence anymore. It felt odd to finally know the reason for everything she did. She couldn't help herself now from watching Rachel from afar, her eyes tracing over her curves and legs.

But Quinn didn't know how to act on those feelings. In the few days since the lunch table moment Quinn couldn't even look in Rachel's direction without feeling that flushed feeling that was so obviously sexual want.

So, Quinn went to the only person that she knew could help her.

And Quinn hated herself for admitting that.

Bribing Santana wasn't that hard. Her best friend like being difficult but get Brittany to use her puppy dog eyes and buy her Chili Cheese fries, Santana would cave easily.

"You better not stain the seats." Quinn mumbled as they pulled out of the drive thru for the local fast food place. As a 16th birthday gift Russel Fabray gave his daughter one of the his pride and joys.

His hot red 1969 Mercedes-Benz 280SL roadster styled car. That he bought when he was a kid and raised better than his own two daughters. It also helped making a fortune on the stock market so he could redo the car every decade or so.

In doing so, the car had become Quinn's baby.

"Well just think, with your new found gayness you can stain your seats with some sweet Berry juice." Santana said with a wink as she shoved her face of wonderful fries.

Quinn choked on her soda, thankfully saved with the light turning green. Her cheeks were flushed red at that thought she really wanted to make that thought a reality.

"Ignoring your grossness, I need your help with that." Quinn started to explain.

"So you came to me? I am going to become your Lesbian Mentor? Rule number 1, when they say 'tease' they don't mean making your crush into a social outcast." Santana said with thick humor in her voice.

Quinn's fingers curled around the steering wheel, "You're not helping, Santana."

"I actually am. That's going to be the first thing she says. I mean, she eye fucks the shit out of you all the time but you still need to answer up to why you went on a crusade against her."

Quinn's head turned away from the road for a moment, "She looks at me?" A smile was starting to tug on her lips at the thought that Rachel had a mutual attraction for her.

"Oh, don't fucking smile like that. I can only handle sexually repressed you not burning gay," Santana shook her head for a moment, "So what do you have planned?"

"Well I realize that I spent how many years making her my punching bag. I can't just go up and say 'I want you three fingers deep in me'." Quinn said as she gripped the wheel in frustration.

To Santana's credit she kept back her laughter until she had a solid grip on her tray of fries, "See, you're already improving. You're a smart girl, Q, what does Berry like?"

That was a very long list if Quinn was honest with herself. Rachel was always for over the top dramatics, with her fits for attention. Rachel always came off as someone who would enjoy a large act of affection and expression of feelings, "She is over the top but I think she might like a more direct approach."

Santana nodded, "Before we get ahead of ourselves, you should probably break up with the walking Troll."

* * *

The next day at school Finn was not that heartbroken by Quinn's sudden want to break it off. They weren't really together in a private sense. Quinn barely spoke to him outside of school and in hindsight Quinn asked herself why she even went after him.

But, of course, the answer always came back to her. Near the end of the year Quinn had heard that Rachel was going to go after Finn to finally have a boyfriend. Like Quinn was just going to stick around and let Rachel have that.

Again with her new weapon of hindsight, Quinn couldn't stand the idea of Rachel with anyone because all her attention should be on Quinn.

Quinn was most surprised as she stared into her locker she felt another presence move next to her and the clearing of a throat, "Quinn, good afternoon. Can we have a word?"

A shiver almost ran down Quinn's back. She had been lucky so far in keeping her and Rachel's contact down to only passing glances or burning stares on Quinn's part. But now faced with the girl, she gave a shaky breath and turned, "What, Berry?"

Rachel gave another one of those half smiles, just barely tugging on the corners of her lips. Quinn found her eyes drawn to the smaller girl's lips with that move. Barely hearing Rachel as she spoke, "I just noticed the past few days you seemed to have been distant from everyone and then suddenly you're breaking up with Finn. Is something wrong?"

Quinn could read in between the lines well enough. Since she realized her feelings Quinn had finally given up the teasing and bullying. But Quinn's eyes were still fixed on Rachel's face, the girl never realized how much she like Rachel's bronze complexity.

Then the mental image of their bodies pressed together and their different colors clashing together.

Quinn finally blinked out of her haze when she realized she missed whatever Rachel said in return. Her hazel eyes were drawn as Rachel's brows fumbled together, "Are you sure you're alright, Quinn? You seem really out of it. Are you sick? I can give you a list of different herbs that could help. Perhaps I can come over to your house after school with a few items from the list and see if anything helps."

"Yes." Quinn blurted out as soon as Rachel was done speaking, nodding her head up and down.

Rachel actually looked surprised by Quinn's quick response. Her teeth going to bite into the bottom of her lip as her brown eyes met Quinn's. Quinn had to hold herself back from doing something at that move. If there was one thing that never failed to make Quinn's center to start throbbing it was the sight of Rachel biting her bottom lip.

"Does 6 work for you?" Quinn finally found her words after snapping out of her haze.

Rachel gave a small nod. Reaching into her binder to press Quinn a folded piece of paper, "My number. Text me your address before school ends." Rachel flashed a smile at the blonde before moving downwards along the hall.

Quinn was leaned against her locker, the little piece of paper in her hand. Did she really just get Rachel's number?

It wouldn't be much later that Quinn realized that Rachel came with her number already written down for her.

* * *

Russel and Judy Fabray, opposite to popular thought, were not some kind of deep Republican Ultra Christian hate group that was just waiting for the chance to beat someone over the head with their Bibles.

Though if it had been 20 years earlier, things would of been different.

Like anyone in their 40's and 50's they had been raised in a changing time. With the Civil Rights Movement just ending most kids from the deep South was raised by parents who believed strongly in opposite of the Movement.

No more than Russel's Family. Nothing more than a poor farming family from South Carolina, his Family were Slave Owners and officers in the Confederate Army going back in the generations. He could still remember his Father's angry rants all the way through his youth.

He was a child of his environment for most of his youth. Screaming out slurs and hate at all races and fags. It wasn't his proudest days but at least he could admit that he had changed.

It wasn't until he was out of college and started building his business from the ground up that he realized how his own shortsightedness would ruin his company. And over the years as he watched society keep on changing, the man grew out of his habits to the point now that it was all the same to him.

It might of also helped that Judy was sure that their youngest daughter was gay.

Russel didn't believe it at first. Sure, Quinn wasn't like her sister Frannie who had a lot of different boyfriends during highschool and college. Sure, she surrounded herself with almost all girls, but that was no reason to jump to farfetch ideas.

But then 8th grade came around and Quinn wouldn't stop talking about this girl named Rachel Berry. It started years ago, Lima was a small town and most kids the same age went through all of school with each other, but what started at small little comments every few months turned into a daily thing.

"Mom, you wouldn't believe what Rachel was wearing today."

"Dad, you won't believe how Rachel keeps on looking at Santana. Why does she keep looking at _her?_ "

It only started to grow worse when highschool started to the point now that Russel and Judy were starting to wonder if they should talk to their daughter about her obvious repressed issues.

Russel was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for Judy to finish getting ready so they could leave for their weekend get away when Quinn came bouncing in.

The man readied himself for whatever Rachel did today, though he had noticed Quinn really hadn't brought her up in the past week. In all reality, Quinn had seemed bothered by something but now here she was looking like a kid on Christmas.

"You seem to be in a better mood, Quinnie." Russel commented, looking up from his phone.

Quinn gave a large smile and nodded her head while she took a water bottle from the fridge, "Is it alright if I have a friend over, Daddy? You and Mom are going to be gone all weekend and I am going to be bored."

Russel raised a brow. He knew his daughter wasn't that big into parties or drinking, but usually when she asked for Santana and Brittany to come over she used their names, "A friend?"

Quinn seemed to pause for a moment, nodding her head slightly, "Rachel Berry. She was going to help me with something."

There was well over 5 jokes that entered his mind he could use as a comeback to that.

"Quinnie, for the past 4 years you have gone off every day about her, why the sudden change of heart?" Russel knew that he had time seeing as his wife took forever to pack a bag. Had his daughter finally gotten over herself?

The only answer that Russel needed was the blush of Quinn's cheeks as she stumbled over her words, "I..we got over all that stuff a while ago. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. Pleaseeeeee."

Russel thought over it for a few passing seconds. It's not like he had to worry about either of them getting pregnant if this little sleepover was going to be like that. And Quinn was actually begging him now, "Fine, fine. Just no wild parties."

It did his heart some good seeing the look of pure joy one his daughter's face as she hugged him and went off to call Rachel.

At least Quinn finally grew a pair.

* * *

Quinn didn't know what she was going to do at this point. She was passing back and forth in the front sitting room. She had spent almost an hour throwing on and off 6 different outfits. How casual should she be dressing? What if Rachel really thought she was sick and didn't like her? Santana did say Rachel seemed to have a thing for her but what if it was all a joke?

Quinn almost jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang. Taking a moment to gather herself she went to open the door.

How was she supposed to go about this. 'Oh hi Rachel, you look nice tonight. By the way, you know how I bullied you for like forever, I actually have the biggest crush on you and I invited you over to see how your skirts looked on the floor of my bedroom.'

Quinn found herself staring at Rachel through the opened door. The girl's mouth slightly opened as she stared at Quinn with wide eyes. It took only a few moments to realize that Quinn's entire inner monologue she actually had said out loud.

"Jesus fucking christ." Quinn mumbled to herself as she cringed hard. Shutting her eyes, she could hear the gears turning in Rachel's head.

Though she suddenly found herself being pushed back into the house, Rachel's small hands gripping the front of her blouse as the smaller girl shoved Quinn against the nearest wall, "Kiss now, talk later."

Quinn could only moan in response as Rachel claimed her mouth.

* * *

On Monday morning practice Santana watched from the bleachers as the Cheerio ran laps after laps. The perks of being the Co-Captain and not having Sue to watch over them, it left Santana in charge.

Sipping from her coffee cup, her eyes fell down onto the appearance of Quinn as she climbed the bleachers one at a time, "Oh look what the cat dragged in, our faithful Captain."

Quinn seemed to be moving slow that morning, taking a seat down next to Santana and stealing the girl's cup of coffee. It was then that Santana noticed the angry looking purple and red marks on Quinn's neck.

"Holy shit, Q. Did you get mugged or something?" Santana forgot for a moment that Quinn just stole her coffee

Quinn just mumbled something as she drank the burning liquid, "Rachel wanted to make sure I paid for the terrible nicknames."

And for a third time in a few days, Santana fell down laughing so hard that she was gasping for breath. Something along the lines of, "I didn't know she had it in her." In between the gasps for breaths.

* * *

 **AN: Hope it wasn't to bad. And a bit different from the angst I have been writing.**


End file.
